1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to cymbal stands in general, and more particularly to a cymbal stand with pipes and rods of the cymbal stand positioned at their respective nodal points and a method for setting up the cymbal stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cymbal stands are known to support one or more cymbals. Such stands typically includes two or more telescoping support pipes defining a stand body, and a leg assembly defining a tripod for supporting the support pipes in a generally perpendicular orientation relative to a floor surface. The cymbal stands often further include a boom rod supported by the stand body and having a cymbal holder at one of distal ends of the boom rod. The boom rod is coupled to an upper end of the stand body at a desired location along the boom rod. It is possible to extend the boom rod like an arm for arranging the cymbal in the drum set, thereby making it possible to use the cymbal in a drum set with a large number of drums.
Typically, the cymbal stands comprise one fixed cymbal resting on a cymbal holder at the distal end of the boom rod or on top of the stand body, or two cymbals (hi-hats) including a lower fixed cymbal resting on the cymbal holder at the distal end of the boom rod or on top of the stand body, and an upper movable cymbal fixed on top of a moveable pull rod. The stand also includes one or more locking clamps for releasably locking the support pipes together.
While known cymbal stands, including but not limited to the discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for various cymbal stand applications, such cymbal stands are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their performance. With this in mind, a need exists to develop a cymbal stand that advances the art by optimizing and improving cymbal sound.